nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagonet U. Draco
Damon Dagonet Draco「デイモンダゴネットドラコ Deimon Dagonetto Dorako」is a young mercenary born in an unknown area of Britannia to Maris Dagonet and an unknown man although the couple couldn't take care of their child and then they left him with his Adoptive Grandfather Uther Draco from the Draco Family that are supposed descendants from an dragon. Even as an child, Damon would shown respect and admiration towards the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins aspiring to become one of them or as famous as they are, with this he would begin to train under his grandfather so he could one day have a group and be strong. He would then bring together an group of people which would be called as The Expendables. Appearance Damon's most prominent feature is his spiky black hair, he has dark blue eyes, and his body is very toned and muscular fitting his young face and sharpy chin which may attract many girls even when he doesn't notice, he has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair, and a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen. Damon is constantly using some kind of white coat, when without it he uses a thin black shirt with brown straps crossing it. His previous consistent pieces of clothing were his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which was attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. Damon's choice of clothing can be seen as strange to as do not seem very practical, especially in battle, however many people still say it's an traditional cloth of the time. Regardless, Damon seems to find comfort in them and that's what matters to him. His standard attire consist of a dark blue vest that has white lining running down the middle and two lines on each side that connect to the sleeves, tracing the white lining. He has separate sleeves that are dark blue, which in turn match the vest. Damon has on a dark gray belt around his waist to hold up his beige hakama pants. Underneath the pants, Damon wears a set of black knee-high boots which strangely make near to no sound when he walks. Personality History Plot Abilities & Equipment Physical Prowess Weapons * Ashentorn「灰色とげ (アシェンソーン) Ashensōn」: Ways of Combat *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Abilities *'Terra'「土 Tsuchi」: Enchantment Enchantment「付呪 (エンチャント) Fuju lit. To Enchant」: *'Unkindled Flame'「下家系火炎 (ウンキンドレッドフレイム) Shimochakeikaen lit. Unkindoreddo Fureimu」: Relationships The Expendables Celia Battles & Events Quote Trivia *His appearance is based off of Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *'Damon' means either Has Claw or To Tame while Draco means either Dragon or Rigorous. In Arthurian Legend, Uther Pendragon was King Arthur's father and a legendary king of sub-Roman Britain while Sir Dagonet was King Arthur's well-beloved jester and a Knight of the Round Table. *According to the author: **Damon's special skill is socialization. **Hobby is cooking. **Daily routine is training. **Favorite Food is Meat. **Charm Point is Spiky Hair. **Handedness is Right-Handed. **Birthday is June 10th. **Complex is Unknown. **Person he respects the most is Uther Draco. **Person he doesn't make to make a enemy is Avalon Pendragon or Mjolnir. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Main Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenaries Category:Pendragon Family Category:Dagonet Family Category:The Expendables